


Thoughts and Curses

by morewinepls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark never died. On his way back to Winterfell he meets lady Stoneheart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Curses

They were getting closer. The faraway voices he had heard were now somewhere to his left side. He saw them, they were with five, six? He couldn't see all of them. They were looking for something. _Or someone._ He thought to himself. Ned wanted to sneek away silently, but he stepped on a branch and it snapped. The next thing he was aware of were not five, not six, but seven soldiers surrounding him. They pointed their swords towards him.

"Take him" one of them said. "The lady would like to see him"

 _What lady?_ He wanted to ask, but thought he better shouldn't. They tied his hands behind his back, and took him to the others. His leg hurted like hell from the day he had been attacked by Jaime Lannister, but noone had to know that right know.

They arrived in a small place in the Woods what looked like some sort of camp. Refuges and tents he saw first. Then he saw people running and walking around with horses, dogs, and food. It really was a camp,he realised. But yet there was no banner to be seen.

"Where am I" he asked carefully.

"Don't speak" A man with black hair said. "The lady will tell you everything she wants you to know. If she doesn't want to kill you ofcourse. The lady is quite fond of killing those she doesn't like"

This lady where they were talking about sounded quite dangerous, and yet he couldn't help but wonder why someone would follow a lady in time of war.

He was pushed into a big tent. It was warm inside. It reminded him of Cat. _Gods, Catelyn..._ Catelyn had the warmest room in Winterfell and yet she was Always cold. The men that brought him here bowed for a woman who didn't even look at them. She looked at Ned with wide eyes. She had white hair. Not silver Targaryen, but white like snow. She had aweful vertical scars on her face, and a deep gash in her throat. Her eyes were so, so, blue, and her skin the color of rotten milk. She smelled like death...

 She covered her neck with her hand, and sid something. She hissed it, actually, and Ned didn't understand what she was saying. He could only look at how this woman fainted.

* * *

The men who had held him now rushed to the lady.

"My lady! Lady Stoneheart" They kept screaming. "Lady Stoneheart can you hear me?" She made an inhumanish sound, but slowly opened her eyes. Someone helped her sit on a cot. She was trembling, and he was sure he saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to know more about this strange woman, but before he could do anything, he was carried out.

They brought him to a small tent, and told him that he was to stay here untill lady Stoneheart had given orders.

"The Lady Stoneheart" Ned had asked. "What happened to her?"

The man sighed, he seemed nice enough.

"She lost everything. Even her wits, sometimes. You saw the scars on her face?" Ned nodded. "She did that to herself" Ned couldn't imagine the pain that must have caused for a person to do that to herself. Ned shivered.

"And the fainting? Does that happen often?" The man shook his head.

"She never faints" he said. "And she never talks, either. But that is because she can't speak, the poor woman. Barely thirty and seven, and lost everything. Her home, husband, childeren, parents, and now herself too" he shook his head.

"I have to go now, though. I'll bring you to her in the morrow. Goodnight"

Ned nodded, and fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

 Ned didn't understand a word of what she was saying. He was brought to lady Stoneheart the next morning, and as soon as he entered she had thrown her pale,thin arms around his neck and cried. He had shouted for some help but noone would come. She had looked at him confused when he said that he didn't understand what was going on.

And now they were sitting in front of each other. He in silence, and she talking.  _Hissing._ Ned had tried to understand, but he didn't. She was covering her throath, and sobbing didn't make it easier for her to talk. When he had offered to leave her for a while, the crying had gotten worse. He had called for someone again, and when a bigger man came in, asking for Ned to leave them, she had screamed for him not to go.

Yet he was sitting outside, waiting.

He heard the man and lady Stoneheart talking, now more calmly. It seemed to take hours before the man came out, sitting next to him.

"We have to talk" he said. "About the lady Stoneheart" The man sighed, and Ned wondered where this conversation was going. He actually had no one to talk with for two years.

"what is going on with her? She keeps talking to me but I can't understand"

"She knows you. She doesn't want me to know who you are, but it seems she's very fond of you."

"But I don't even know her!" he exlaimed. "I've never met her"

The man sighed. "She has not been like this before. Some say she used to be very beautiful. Others say she used to be a high lady. But I don't think so. If she was a high lady she wouldn't be here, wouldn't she? Now.... You should go inside. You'll best understand her when you're standing closer.

Ned stood up, and walked inside of that tent.

"my lady" he said. "You know me?"

She nodded slowly

"And how, may I ask?"

"I-I thought I lost you" she hissed.

"Lost me?"

"You were dead"

"What?" he hadn't understood what she had said.

"Dead. I lost you... I lost you, Ned"

 _Ned..._ The room seemed to spin around him.

"Who are you?" he seemed to manage.

She showed a hint of a smile.

"I'm lady Stoneheart... I _was_ Catelyn... Catelyn Stark"

 his head was spinning. This couldn't be. Catelyn was dead! Murdered at the Twins along with Robb. He was angry. Was this woman mocking him? he looked in those blue, blue, eyes.

"no" he whispered."Cat is dead"

"I'm not dead" she said almost to soft to hear

"they cut her...throath" he looked at the gash on her neck. Could this really be Cat?

"Ned, please"

He walked closer to her.

"Cat?" she nodded, and he couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. How could he be so blind? Her eyes, her eyes, her eyes. He had looked in them so many times, and yet he didn't recognize her. Maybe that's why she was crying so much. _He didn't recognize her._ Ned could not imagine how it must feel when he saw Catelyn again, and she didn't recognize him.

The next thing he was aware of was her tiny, cold body in his arms. Both crying and sobbing.

This was his Cat. he would ask her what had happened, but not now. it did not matter.

they were together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
